Aelita's fury
by adventure prince
Summary: when trying to find some notes for hid test Odd accidentally damages Mr. Puck, so Aelita decides that he needs to be taught a lesson. Warning: Contains spanking


**A/N: I don't own Code Lyoko, Enjoy**

Odd Della Robbia had to be the laziest student in all of Kadic Academy. Once again a big test was coming up and he was the only one who hadn't studied so as a last (And common) resort he went to Jeremie for help. But this time he refused he was fed up with having to bail his friend out just because he was too lazy to study. So the purple cat decided to go for the next best thing Aelita.

"Aelita are you in?" Odd asked knocking on the door of his friend's room, when no answer came he slowly opened the door and poked his head in gazing at Aelita's neat and tidy room _"Typical"_ Odd thought as he pondered where Aelita could possibly keep her study notes. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Odd called as if excepting to get a reply and than started rummaging through Aelita's draws and found something much unexpected, Aelita's doll Mr. Puck.

"Strange, I didn't know she still had this old thing" Odd exclaimed picking up the strange elf-like doll and stared at it strangely before remembering what he had come in their to do. "Well her notes aren't in her draws so where else could they be?" Odd pondered starting to bounce the doll in his hand as he gazed around the room but as he did so he didn't notice that every time he bounced Mr. Puck in his hand he bounced him higher towards the ceiling and before he knew it Mr. Puck found himself hanging from the light!

"Ah!" Odd gasped when he noticed the doll was gone and looked up to see it hanging there. "If I don't get that doll back Aelita will kill me!" Odd stood on Aelita's bed and jumped for the light and plummeted to the ground with a CRASH! "phew!" Odd sighed "I got it" Odd exclaimed with relief but gasped as he saw the condition of the doll, its left arm was almost completely torn off and was just hanging by a thread. (Literally)

"If Aelita sees him in this state she'll throw me into the Virtual Sea for sure?" Odd let a fearful squeak escape his lips as he hastily put the doll back where he found it and proceeded to escape before… "oof" He bumped into Aelita as soon as he rushed out the door. "Aelita what are you doing here?" Odd asked nervously

"Because it's my room what are YOU doing here?" Aelita asked a little confused but let out a gasp and gave Odd stern look "I know why you're here!"

"You do!"

"Yes! You're in here to steal my notes so you don't have to study! Well too bad Jeremie warned me and I agree with him so I'm sorry Odd but you're just going have to study by yourself this time!" Aelita scolded firmly and barged passed her friend and slammed the door shut.

"Well I got off of that easy than I expected" Odd chirped turning back to his bubbly persona but quickly changed back to freak-out mode when he heard:

"What? Mr. Puck! OOOOOOOOOD!" Odd yelped and started to run but wasn't so lucky as a small yet strong hand reached out from behind him and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the room where he faced a pink headed and ticked off elf.

"Aelita I can explain?" Odd stammered and started his explanation from how he had come to her room to look for her notes and how the following events had caused Mr. Pucks arm to nearly come off.

"Oh I see?" Aelita exclaimed in an understanding tone.

"So you're not angry?" Odd asked hopefully.

"Of course not" Aelita chirped with an smile before it turned to a scowl and she screamed "ANGRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT!"

"I'm sorry Aelita I'll try to fix Mr. Puck" Odd offered but too no avail. Aelita still looked angry.

"That's not going to cut it this time you're going to have to pay for it some other way!"

"Sorry but I'm a bit low on cash" Odd sighed showing Aelita the empty contents of his wallet.

"That's not what I meant!" Aelita yelled and grabbed her friend's wrist and almost literally dragged him over to her bed.

What was Aelita going to do? Odd thought. She couldn't beat him up out of all the Lyoko Warriors she had the weakest upper body strength.

"I hope you're ready for this!" Aelita asked as she sat down on her bed and with one swift yank Odd fell flat over her lap.

"A-Aelita what are you doing!" Odd asked flushing a bright red.

"Well I said you where going to pay for it a different way and this is what I meant" She said with a firm tone and before Odd could protest he felt his purple pants to below his knees and raised her hand above her head and brought it crashing down on the felines rear end making him release a lowed yelp.

"No! Aelita don't!" Odd begged and started squirming.

Aelita ignored his protests and continued her barrage of slaps as the boy twisted over her lap. Who knee she was this strong on Lyoko she always looked so vulnerable and fragile but hey looks can be deceiving.

"Stop Damn it!" Odd demanded throwing one of his hands back to block but Aelita easily twisted it behind his back and continued.

"You just earned yourself extra!" Aelita barked giving him five fiery swats.

After a while of slapping and screaming Aelita paused for a second.

"So let's review shall we?" Aelita lectured "So as I understand you came into my room without permission, you tried to steal my notes instead of just asking me like a trusted friend and then you damaged Mr. Puck which you KNOW means the world to me, what do you have to say for yourself? Hmmm?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Odd apologized burying his head in his arms.

"Good now lets make sure you remember!" Aelita Snarled pulling down Odds Boxers and delivering another set of harsh smacks to his sit spots then to his thighs making him cry out in pain.

"S-stop! No more! SMACK OW!"

"Will you ever do this again?" Aelita asked dropping her left knee and rising her right to get at his curves.

"NO!"

"Good! Because SMACK if SMACK you SMACK DO SMACK I'll SMACK do SMACK this SMACK again only worse SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK"

Aelita finished up and let Odd cry over her knee for a while before helping him sort his clothes and stand up right.

"I'm sorry Aelita I didn't mean to break Mr Puck Honest" The purple boy sniffled, using one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes as the other was rubbing his backside.

"It's okay! It's all forgiven and forgotten!" Aelita smiled kissing Odd's cheek and then retrieved a sowing kit from one of her draws and started to patch up her doll much to Odd's dismay.

"If you had that all this time then what the hell was the point of spanking me?" Odd asked almost sounding outraged!

"You needed to be taught a lesson" Aelita retorted and sowed Mr. Pucks arm back on and then gave Odd a warning look "And if you keep it up with the Attitude I might just have to do it again and maybe I'll invite everyone to watch it and maybe even let them have a swing at it" She teased with a smirk and let out a giggle when Odd jolted backwards and covered his bottom with his hands.

"No, no, no, no, I won't do it ever again" odd quivered and bolted out the door before another word could be said.

Aelita let out another giggle "Odd you're such a brat" biting the string off Aelita let out hardy laugh.

Meanwhile with Odd he had headed back to his room where Ulrich was sitting reading one of his Manga's.

"Ulrich can I give you some advise?" Odd asked

"As long as it's not relationship advise" Ulrich answered not looking up from his Manga.

"Don't ever cross Aelita"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
